


rusty fairytale

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: AU, F/M, slightly surrealist
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Berdua mereka sama-sama mengangkat potongan buku itu. Lay tersenyum hingga lesung pipinya tampak, Joy membalasnya dengan senyuman yang mencapai matanya.





	rusty fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> EXO dan Red Velvet adalah grup di bawah naungan SM. Tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini, yang dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata.

Joy duduk di batang kayu tua yang rebah di dekat pagar rendah.

Lay duduk di atas permukaan datar batu yang berada di dekat sebuah pohon teduh.

Berdua mereka sama-sama mengangkat potongan buku itu. Lay tersenyum hingga lesung pipinya tampak, Joy membalasnya dengan senyuman yang mencapai matanya. Perempuan itu melambai-lambaikan potongan buku miliknya. Jarak mereka tidak terlalu dekat, tetapi tidak cukup jauh sehingga masih bisa mendengar bisikan seperti desiran angin.

“Kau yang mulai,” pinta Lay.

Joy mengangkat alisnya. “Kurasa semua ini dimulai darimu.” Ia pun menyusurkan jarinya di atas barisan tulisan yang bertinta hitam di atas kertas yang menguning, ujung-ujung kertasnya sedikit tergulung. Buku itu tua, tetapi tak sepenuhnya. Tulisan-tulisannya masih segar, seolah baru dibuat tadi malam di atas kertas berusia puluhan tahun.

“Yang kali ini, tidak, karena sepertinya dongeng versi ini, bab pertamanya adalah darimu.”

“Tidak seperti versi yang sebelum-sebelumnya kita temukan, ya?” Joy pun membuka bagiannya. “Baiklah. Mari kita mulai. _Pada suatu hari ..._

 

> “
> 
> Putri Irene sudah tidak betah dengan tangga yang mengkilap. Atau pegangan tangga yang bisa membuatnya bercermin. Pun jendela yang setinggi dirinya, kaca yang memperlihatkan seluruh kota dan desa dan taman-taman dan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, serta penjaga yang harus berdiri tegak enam jam setiap hari.
> 
> Putri Irene mempunyai kebiasaan berlama-lama berdiri di balkon, tidak merenungi apapun kecuali teman-teman burungnya, tikus-tikus kecil di bawah lantai, binatang-binatang lain yang menyapanya pagi dan sore. Atau bintang-gemintang di malam hari yang dia tonton bersama sebagian yang lain. Menghitungnya, menggambar di langit dengan menghubungkan bintang-bintang tersebut.
> 
> Di istana itu, tidak ada yang bisa ia kerjakan kecuali makan, tidur, berjalan-jalan, membaca. Ia tidak diperbolehkan bersih-bersih. _Apa kata Pangeran nanti?_ kata mereka, sama sekali tidak berani membiarkan Putri Irene ikut menata ruangan-ruangan istana. Ia tidak bisa berjalan-jalan di kebun dan taman dengan bebas, karena ia harus memakai pakaian tertentu yang merepotkan, dan selalu ada penjaga di mana-mana. Ia tidak bisa berlari-larian, gaun itu mengganggu dan akan ada banyak suara yang meneriakinya, _bagaimana jika Tuan Putri Irene jatuh?_
> 
> Ia tidak tahu, di masa-masa sedihnya itu, Pangeran Suho selalu memandangnya khawatir.
> 
> Pangeran Suho ingin membahagiakan Putri Irene dengan mempersuntingnya dan memintanya tinggal di istana. Bukan membentuk Putri Irene yang baru yang selalu merenung dan gundah seperti ini.
> 
> Putri Irene menyukai kesederhanaan, tetapi tak pula ia ingin menyakiti Pangeran Suho yang telah begitu baik padanya. Ia diam saja soal kesedihannya.
> 
> “Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu,” kata Pangeran Suho. Berulang kali.
> 
> Berulang kali pula Putri Irene menjawab, “Aku tidak apa-apa,” sambil memalsukan senyuman. Namun Pangeran Suho telah belajar membaca ekspresi sebagai bagian dari pendidikan ala aristokratnya. Dia merasa pedih.
> 
> Namun dia tetap tidak bisa hidup dalam kebohongan. Dia terus-terusan menanyai Putri Irene, sehalus mungkin, hingga suatu saat Putri Irene, yang juga tak bisa hidup dalam kebohongan, membuka dirinya,
> 
> “Biarkan aku pergi dari sini.”
> 
> Hal itu menghancurkan hati Pangeran Suho lebih dari apapun.
> 
> ”

Joy mengerutkan kening. Ia mengangkat pandangannya, dan Lay pun berekspresi serupa.

“Mungkin ini tidak seperti yang kita harapkan,” Joy sedikit berbisik.

“Masih ada beberapa bagian.” Lay pun membuka halaman pertama. “Dongeng pertama yang kita temukan bulan lalu beraroma kematian bahkan di cerita awalnya. Yang kedua, datar sekali. Tidak ada yang menyenangkan. Seperti dibuat oleh orang yang membenci dongeng. Yang sekarang—bagian awalnya sedikit lebih menjanjikan. Kita teruskan, oke?”

Joy mengangguk pelan.

Lay pun membacakan bagiannya, _Di suatu tempat yang tak terlalu jauh …_

> “
> 
> Putri Wendy bernyanyi hingga Pangeran Chanyeol tertidur. Tidur yang nyenyak, wajahnya tersenyum, tampak damai Putri Wendy memandanginya untuk terakhir kali sebelum menatap langit-langit untuk waktu yang begitu lama.
> 
> Pada kali berikutnya, Pangeran Chanyeol mendekatinya yang sedang duduk di dekat kolam istana; sedang bercanda bersama ikan-ikan di sana.
> 
> “Wendy. Hey.”
> 
> Putri Wendy menoleh, berusaha tersenyum—teringat pada apa yang dipikirkannya tadi malam.
> 
> “Bernyanyilah untukku lagi, ya?”
> 
> Putri Wendy menelengkan kepala. Pandangannya berisi kepedihan, hanya saja Pangeran Chanyeol tak begitu peduli pada hal itu. Dia terus saja tersenyum meminta.
> 
> Akhirnya perempuan itu bernyanyi, lagu yang paling sedih yang pernah ia tahu. Pangeran Chanyeol menikmatinya, sesekali memejamkan mata karena hanyut akan melodi, tak mempedulikan apa arti lagu itu.
> 
> Setelah lagu itu selesai, Putri Wendy hanya melihat pada kolam.
> 
> “Kau hanya memintaku ke sini untuk suaraku, ya?”
> 
> Pangeran Chanyeol tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.
> 
> ”

Lay lekas-lekas membalik halaman tersebut. Dia menghela napas tetapi tak ingin terlalu terlihat oleh Joy. Namun Joy lebih tahu dari yang dia kira.

“Kita sudah separuh jalan, hm?” Joy memastikan, mengintip sedikit-sedikit bab berikutnya yang ia punya. Dua lembar yang tersisa itu lebih kusam daripada dua lembar sebelumnya yang mereka bacakan bergantian, baik miliknya maupun milik Lay. Ia jadi tidak yakin karena itu.

“Baca saja,” ucap Lay. “Agar kita segera tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan cerita-cerita ini.”

Joy pun memulai. _Di sebuah istana yang megah …_

> “
> 
> Putri Seulgi berlari lagi ke ujung lain kebun istana. Pangeran Kai hampir-hampir tidak bisa mengikutinya.
> 
> “Ini bunga apa? Bagus sekali! Seratus tahun yang lalu, tidak pernah ada bunga ini.”
> 
> “Kami menyebutnya Bunga Embun,” jawab Pangeran Kai pelan. “Karena di pagi hari, saat terkena matahari yang baru terbit, permukaannya seperti berair.”
> 
> Putri Seulgi mengangguk-angguk. Ia berkeliling lagi, mengamati bunga-bunga, dedaunan, bahkan bebatuan. Pada suatu titik, Pangeran Kai benar-benar tidak bisa lagi berkeliling bersama Putri Seulgi. Dia hanya duduk di bangku taman istana. Ekspedisi ke desa-desa di luar sana benar-benar melelahkannya. Sungguh, dia senang kembali ke istana untuk menemui tuan putri kesayangannya lagi, tetapi bukan berarti dia bisa melakukan semua hal.
> 
> Saat di istana pun, Putri Seulgi banyak menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan, mengejar hal-hal yang ditinggalkannya selama seratus tahun. Sejarah yang terjadi, peristiwa-peristiwa besar yang mengubah sekeliling.
> 
> Putri Seulgi pun suka sekali pada tamu undangan dari luar kerajaan. Ia akan meminta waktu tambahan untuk cerita-cerita tentang dunia di luar sana.
> 
> Atau, ia akan pergi ke luar istana berjam-jam dalam sehari hanya untuk mencari tahu tentang hal-hal yang ia lewatkan.
> 
> Pangeran Kai sering sekali kehilangannya di sore hari karena ia suka sekali berjalan-jalan di pasar dekat istana untuk mengamati.
> 
> Hati Pangeran Kai benar-benar hampa saat suatu hari Putri Seulgi berkata, “Aku ingin keluar istana. Aku ingin mempelajari banyak hal. Begitu banyak hal yang berubah setelah aku tertidur. Aku harus tahu.”
> 
> ”

Lay menghibur Joy dengan mengirimkan burung yang hinggap di pundaknya menuju Joy. Burung itu pun hinggap di bahu Joy, berkicau dan menggosok-gosokkan sayapnya. Joy mengelus kepalanya dan burung itu mengikuti gerak jari Joy.

“Mari kita lihat bagian terakhir.”

“Kita sudah tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan setelah ini, hm? Kurasa kita bisa menebak akhir dari dongeng-dongeng versi ini.”

“Ya,” jawab Lay, tetapi tak terlihat sedih. “Walaupun kita tahu, kita tentu harus melengkapinya, ‘kan?”

Joy pun membiarkan Lay membacakan bagian terakhirnya,

_Pada suatu malam yang cerah …_

> “
> 
> Pangeran Sehun masih mendengar suara musik itu dari bawah sana. Putri Yeri pasti sedang berdansa, bersenang-senang, menari-nari menghentakkan kaki di gudang bawah yang diciptakannya untuk tempat pertemuan dengan ketujuh temannya setiap akhir minggu.
> 
> Namun ini bukan akhir minggu.
> 
> Putri Yeri sering sekali mengundang mereka, mengajak makan bersama, bermain-main dengan binatang di kandang istana, makan di gudang, memetik apel bersama-sama.  Mereka semakin sering bermain-main sekarang, musik mereka terdengar hingga ke atas.
> 
> Pangeran Sehun maklum jika Putri Yeri tidak bisa melepaskan teman-teman lamanya, dia bahkan senang atas hal itu. Teman-teman Putri Yeri menyenangkan. Mereka semua baik hati.
> 
> Tetapi mereka sekarang terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama. Putri Yeri sering bercerita tentang mereka jika hanya ada dirinya dan Pangeran Sehun. Putri Yeri lebih sering bersama mereka, dan gudang istana seakan-akan telah menjadi kamarnya.
> 
> Putri Yeri tidak bisa melepaskan kehidupan lamanya. Pangeran Sehun bertanya-tanya apakah kehidupan istana bisa membuat Putri Yeri puas. Apakah ternyata kehidupan lamanya lebih menyenangkan?
> 
> Maka, malam itu, Pangeran Sehun bertanya,
> 
> “Apakah kau masih ingin tinggal di sini? Jika kau masih menyukai kehidupan lamamu, kembalilah bersama mereka. Kau bisa bersenang-senang tanpa terikat aturan istana.”
> 
> Putri Yeri tak pernah ingin Pangeran Sehun menyuruhnya memilih. Hatinya perih.
> 
> ”

Lay dan Joy sama-sama mengembuskan napas panjang dan menggeleng pada satu sama lain. Joy berdecak. “Dongeng macam apa ini?”

Lay pun berdiri, berjalan ke arah Joy. Joy turut melakukan hal yang sama, kemudian ia lagi-lagi menggeleng di hadapan Lay. “Aku tidak suka ini. Haruskah kita mencari dongeng yang lain lagi?”

“Ini sudah kali kedelapan. Mungkin kita harus berhenti mencari.”

“Jadi?”

Lay menepuk-nepukkan buku itu ke kakinya, matanya berkeliling. “Mungkin akhirnya kita harus membiarkan kenyataan memutuskan perjalanan mereka.”

“Apakah kita bisa menunggu?”

“Apa saja bisa terjadi, baik dalam rentang waktu yang panjang atau pendek. Kita tunggu saja.”

Joy menunduk sebentar, lantas mengangguk. “Mari kita coba.”

Lay dan Joy sama-sama menutup mata.

Joy membuka matanya lebih dahulu, cahaya sekitar tidak seterang sebelumnya. Ia segera bangun, turun dari tempat tidurnya. Dengan cepat ia bersiap-siap untuk berangkat, ia mengabaikan sarapan.

Namun sebelum berangkat, ia mengambil buku lusuh itu dari sudut mejanya, tepat di samping kunci rumah. Ia berangkat dengan tergesa-gesa, dan mengunci rumahnya tanpa sempat melihat sekeliling.

“Joy!”

Joy berhenti berlari menuju lift. Di belakangnya, Lay baru saja selesai mengunci pintunya, dan lelaki itu mengangkat buku yang sama sambil tersenyum. Joy membalas senyuman pemuda itu, lalu memperlihatkan buku miliknya.

“Kita tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan, hm?” tanya Lay ketika mereka berada di dalam lift.

“Tunggu sampai di bawah.”

Lay menepuk saku jaketnya. Joy rasa ia tahu.

Di bawah sana, belum banyak yang beraktivitas. Matahari pun sudah mulai bersembunyi di balik awan musim gugur. Lay mengeluarkan pemantik api dari sakunya, kemudian mengangkat buku itu, menyalakan pemantiknya.

Joy menggabungkan bukunya ke dalam api.

Bersama mereka berhenti berharap pada dongeng.

* * *

Joy sedang mengantri untuk mengambil kopi instan di kantin kampus untuk Lay dan dirinya ketika di kejauhan ia melihat dua orang sedang mengobrol. Yang laki-laki memberikan buku kepada yang perempuan.

Suho dan Irene.

Suho meminta Irene membalik buku itu, kemudian dia dengan senang hati menjelaskan _blurb_ buku itu sambil menunjukkan kalimat-kalimat yang tertera di bagian belakangnya. Irene mengangguk-angguk. Joy membaca gerak bibir mereka—suatu keahlian yang ia kembangkan sejak lama,

“Tidak biasanya, aku bisa menghabiskan buku setebal ini dalam satu malam.”

“Seseru itu?”

“Kalimat-kalimatnya benar-benar menggugah. Mengundang rasa penasaran tetapi dalam waktu bersamaan, kita jadi lebih tahu. Jarang sekali ada penulis yang bisa mengembangkan narasi seperti itu. Kosmos memang tidak boleh dilewatkan oleh siapapun, baik yang menyukai hal tentang langit atau tidak.”

Joy menelengkan kepala. Ia melihat bagaimana mata Irene tetap memandangi Suho saat Suho menjelaskan dengan bersemangat.

Mata Joy berbinar-binar.

Di sisi lain, Lay sedang memilih-milih buah untuk dimasukkan ke dalam mangkuk besar untuk dibagi bersama Joy. Banyak yang berminat pada menu baru ini, sehingga banyak sekali yang ingin mencobanya.

Di antara keramaian itu, ia mendengar,

“Hei, jangan ganggu dia! Apa salahnya? Berikan buah itu padanya.” Kemudian keramaian itu sedikit terganggu karena seseorang menggerutu sambil menjauh. Badannya kecil, sehingga terpaksa ia mengalah karena seseorang yang datang itu cukup tinggi. Lay mengangkat alisnya.

Lelaki itu lalu mengambil sisa buah yang diinginkannya sambil berbicara dengan perempuan di sampingnya, “Apakah dia menyakitimu? Memegang-megang tubuhmu?”

Pembicaraan itu agak tenggelam karena semua orang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing, tetapi Lay begitu dekat sehinga bisa mendengar semuanya dengan jelas.

“Tidak juga. Hampir saja, sebenarnya, seandainya kau tidak datang. Terima kasih, ya.”

Lay melihat senyuman yang tulus dari pemuda itu, teman lamanya, Chanyeol, pada Wendy—yang hanya dikenalnya lewat grup obrolan angkatan—dan Lay lebih dari tahu makna senyuman tersebut.

Saat dia berjalan ke meja tempat dia dan Joy menaruh tas mereka, dia melewati sebuah meja untuk dua orang. Satu teman lamanya yang lain duduk di sana, dengan seorang perempuan yang Lay tahu adalah sahabat Joy: Seulgi. Mereka berdua bercanda, Kai membuat Seulgi tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, sementara itu Kai memandang tawa Seulgi seolah-olah lewat hal itulah yang membuatnya paling bahagia.

“Jongin-ah, serius, jika kau membuka mulutmu sekali lagi untuk hal-hal seperti barusan dan aku tersedak, aku tidak akan memperlihatkan catatanku lagi!”

Kai menahan tawa sampai tertunduk. Lay terus berlalu, membiarkan candaan berikutnya hanya untuk mereka berdua saja.

Dia dan Joy sampai pada meja mereka hampir bersamaan. Mereka sama-sama tersenyum.

“Apa kau melihat apa yang kulihat?” Lay mengacungkan jempol ke arah balik punggungnya.

“Tunggu sampai kau mendengar ceritaku,” Joy berkata-kata tak kalah antusias. “Tapi sepertinya, masih ada yang kurang. Atau aku hanya melewatkan satu bagian lagi?”

“Kita tunggu sebentar—”

“Uhm, halo, selamat siang, Lay-sunbae, Joy-sunbae.”

Mereka berdua sama-sama menoleh, dua junior termuda yang mereka kenal, Sehun dan Yeri, menyapa mereka dengan sebuah bundel di masing-masing tangan, terlihat seperti proposal. Yeri membungkuk lagi pada mereka.

“Kami berdua memprakarsai program untuk memperkenalkan tarian tradisional maupun kontemporer dari berbagai belahan dunia ke beberapa yayasan untuk anak-anak kurang beruntung. Kami butuh tambahan dana, dan kami mengenal Joy-sunbae dan Lay-sunbae sebagai orang-orang yang aktif secara pribadi untuk hal-hal seperti ini, jadi ….” Dia berhenti sebentar untuk mendongak ke arah Sehun. Sehun mengangguk padanya dan tersenyum tipis. “Kami ingin sunbae berdua memberikan bantuan dana secara sukarela. Rinciannya bisa dilihat di sini,” tambahnya sambil menyerahkan proposal tersebut.

Joy menerimanya sambil melirik pada Lay. Lay tersenyum penuh arti, tetapi langsung menyibukkan diri dengan bacaan pada proposal tersebut. Joy mencuri-curi pandang pada Sehun dan Yeri. Sehun membisikkan sesuatu yang tak bisa Joy dengar maupun baca. Yeri mengangguk-angguk dan setelahnya dia tampak mengembuskan napas lega dan lebih tenang. Yeri adalah juniornya sejak sekolah, yang malu-malu, yang sering gugup. Terkadang Joy melihatnya takut saat harus mempresentasikan sesuatu di beberapa kegiatan yang pernah Joy ikuti semasa SMA.  

Sehun kemudian menepuk-nepuk bahu Yeri. Yeri meyakinkan dirinya dengan senyuman. Kemudian Sehun meyakinkannya, kali ini Joy dapat membacanya karena Sehun tak terlalu dekat berbisik pada Yeri, “Kau bisa meyakinkan mereka. Kau melakukannya dengan baik. Kau tidak mengecewakan.”

Joy tidak ragu lagi mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang untuk ia selipkan ke dalam proposal tersebut.

“Terima kasih Joy-sunbae! Tidak ingin membaca rinciannya lebih dulu?”

“Tidak usah. Aku percaya pada kalian. Aku hanya ingin _follow up_ -nya nanti, ya?”

“Siap!”

Lay pun melakukan hal yang sama. Dia mengembalikan proposal tersebut dengan beberapa lembar uang di dalamnya. “Sukses ya, kalian.”

“Terima kasih, Lay-sunbae!”

Joy dan Lay memandangi mereka berdua pergi dengan rasa puas. Sehun menepuk bahu Yeri lagi, dan Joy membiarkan apa yang akan Sehun katakan setelah itu menjadi milik Yeri seorang saja.

“Nah, lihat. Sepertinya kita tidak perlu mencari dongeng-dongeng untuk melihat kisah yang bahagia.”

“Mereka berproses.” Joy mengangguk-angguk. “Tapi kadang-kadang aku tidak sabar.” Joy mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja, gelombang warna merah dan kerlap-kerlip muncul di antara jari-jarinya, menari di udara, kemudian menguap bersama gelombang yang sama dari jari Lay, yang berwarna keperakan, menyatu di udara, mengejar orang-orang tertentu yang mereka-tahu-siapa. “Aku tidak sabar karena dari awal melihat mereka semua, aku melihat ketertarikan dan rasa yang luar biasa.”

“Mereka akan menemukan kisah mereka sendiri, Joy. Cinta akan datang seiring waktu. Bersabarlah, mereka akan menemukan waktu yang tepat. Dan … itu akan terjadi di kenyataan. Kisah bahagia bukan hanya milik dongeng.”

“’Tidak sabar’?” Joy mengutip sambil tertawa kecil. “Kata seseorang yang juga ikut mencari dongeng bersamaku.”

“Yeah.” Lay menahan tawanya. “Karena kita butuh kepastian. Tapi kepastian itu ada pada kenyataan. Bukan di dongeng.”

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: surealisme, dongeng, i love to see this combo, haha! XD then—kenapa harus joy dan lay? well, waktu bikin ini, aku ‘kemakan’ teori red force-nya exo yang kemungkinan besar adalah red velvet, di mana yang spesial itu adalah joy dari sisi rv dan lay punya hal spesial lainnya (aku lupa apa aja, waktu itu aku liat di trit twitter). jadi yaudah ambil aja mereka hihi. selain itu sih karena aku emang ngga specifically ngeship joy sama siapa2 di exo, so, dia cocoknya jadi pencerita aja.
> 
> dongeng-dongeng anak2 rv lainnya itu dengan mudah bisa ketebak kan ya, suho-irene itu cinderella, chanyeol-wendy itu little mermaid, kai-seulgi sleeping beauty, sehun-yeri itu snow white. i really love this au i might go back to recreate it in some other way again, someday. thank you xoxo


End file.
